


Undone

by ThreeEyedHyena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Peridot is in love with a cold biatch, amputee!Peridot, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeEyedHyena/pseuds/ThreeEyedHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Peridot is so loyal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

It had been such a long time since Yellow Diamond rewarded her. Not that she hadn’t done anything to warrant a treat, no, Peridot was always earning high marks and impressing her superiors. The diamond was simply busy. Much too busy to tend to her little Peridot as often as the techie would like. Peridot understood. She always understood. She would never be at the top of her diamond’s priority list.

But that night, she was.  Yellow Diamond has cornered Peridot in her room, shutting the door behind them as they entered. How they ended up on the bed, Peridot couldn’t remember. At some point, she was commanded to phase away her clothes, which she did immediately. She was laying back, as commanded, following every order given to her.

But mostly, the diamond was simply feeling her, straddling the green torso below, her hands that knew nothing but battle slid over her smooth chest, a hum leaving the throat that so sweetly barked orders. Sharp, observing eyes that usually overlooked an entire planet now only gazed upon her. And she was melting- oh, gems, she was _coming undone_ underneath her leader. She didn’t dare close her eyes- though, she didn’t dare meet the diamond’s stare either.

As her hand slid lower, inches above the quivering, sore mess Peridot was making of herself, Yellow Diamond spoke out loud. The techie almost missed her words, considering at the same time she spoke, the diamond’s clothes vanished. “Would you like to touch me, Peridot?” Her voice was thick, and sweet, and elicited a shudder from the technopath underneath her.

She stared, wide eyed, up at her superior. Before she could finish mumbling her soft “Y-Yes ma’am”, her free-floating fingers shot off like little rockets. They shamelessly traced the curves and dips of the diamond’s body, covering as much ground as they dared around her breasts, her neck, her arms. The dictator simply allowed her to explore, a much too kind smile gracing her lips as her eyes followed the fingers, watching one curl around her nipple and begin to boldly vibrate.

Slim fingers grabbed the robotic digit, all its brethren halting, Peridot’s breath hitching. Had she gone too far? She watched as the digit was brought between yellow lips, and despite the distance, she could feel the teeth scrape over the delicate receptors, and the soft vibrations of Yellow Diamond’s purr.

Removing the digit from her lips, the diamond gazed down at the fingers frozen in place. “Don’t get flustered now, you were so bold earlier. What happened to that?” Her syrupy voice demanded an answer, but the fingers fell away, Peridot unable to concentrate anymore.

The hand that had been teasing her played no longer, and rough fingers pushed into her. Even though her eyes were locked onto Peridot’s face, Yellow Diamond knew exactly how to treat her. How to curl her fingers, where to press just right inside her, all the while reaching behind her.

If Peridot wasn’t a mess before, she certainly was now. Her legs quivered, fighting the urge to clamp shut around her diamond’s wrist. She’d made that mistake once. _Never again_.

She attempted to lift her hand to grip Yellow Diamond’s hip, but in her haste, the metallic edge of her limb clipped her waist a bit harshly. The fingers inside her halted, and she paled. _Shit_.

“Why don’t you take these off?” The hand that was just inside Peridot now stroked down her prosthetic, leaving a shiny, wet trail in it’s wake. If it had been anyone else besides her beloved leader smearing her own filth on her equipment, she would have _freaked_. But for _her_ …

“Yes, ma’am.” She said softly. She would really rather not, but… Yellow Diamond was her leader. Her life. Another “l” word she would never dare admit. The diamond got off her, waiting patiently to the side of the bed as she first undid her legs, setting the metal down one by one with a soft _clunk_. She felt vulnerable, under the scrutinizing gaze of her superior. But as she undid her left arm, she glanced to the diamond, and was met with nothing but an emotionless stare. If not with a hint of mirth.

Now left with only one complete arm, she craned her head forward, bringing her elbow to her mouth. It was difficult, and the last five fingers she had control of poked around her face to aid her. However, the moment yellow fingers slid into view, she jerked back.

Yellow Diamond had moved closer, and carefully disengaged the prosthetic. As the last of her connection over the digits was taken away, all ten fingers simply lay scattered around them. Leaning over Peridot to place the arm alongside it’s partner on the floor, she let out a smooth laugh. “You looked like you needed help.” She explained. Peridot would have accepted help with no explanation.

With nothing else to do, she simply lay back, letting her superior gaze over her body unhindered. Now she _truly_ felt vulnerable- she couldn’t even look her in the eye. She let her gaze fall to the side, face hot and prickling with her blush. She felt the blush spread to her shoulders and chest, and jumped when the diamond’s finger’s danced over the darkened skin.

The digits slid over her shoulders, down her arm, and stopped at the scarred skin that marked the premature end of the limb. Taking it in her grasp gently, Yellow Diamond bowed her head to gently kiss the scars and end of the limb. When Peridot finally dared to look, her searing gaze was right on her face, and the heat on her cheeks kicked up a few notches.

The diamond only chuckled. “Now, Peridot.” She felt her breath ghost over the sensitive skin, before it was set carefully, gently, _lovingly_ , back on the bed. “Would you mind pleasuring me?” She was already maneuvering herself up closer to the technopath’s face, who could only shake her head slowly.

“Of course I don’t mind- I never mind-“ She watched as Yellow Diamond positioned herself over Peridot’s face in a perfect “69 position”, though, she was well aware her superior would never lower herself to pleasure her with her mouth. Still, she let out a soft “Thank you.”

Craning her neck up to run her tongue between the cunt presented before her, her head was pressed back into the mattress as she was effectively sat on. Holding back a soft whine, she instead decided to busy herself by tending to the wetness pressed to her lips. Was her superior really this aroused by seeing her precious techie so completely unraveled with so few touches? Then again, Peridot would be even worse if Yellow Diamond was ever sprawled out underneath her, begging to touch her…

A shockwave of pleasure shot right down to her belly, and she began to eat her beloved leader out with gusto. Pressing the flat of her tongue to her folds, she made long, languid swipes up into her. The diamond never made noise to Peridot’s expense. Instead, her only feedback was the soft pulsing of the sex against her mouth, and the lack of an order to stop. Not to mention the subtle hitching and quickening of the yellow gem’s breath. Yes, Peridot noticed.

Rocking her hips slowly down on the mouth working at her, Yellow Diamond grabbed a few of the fingers scattered around the bed- some still responding to the earlier command to vibrate. Without warning, she slipped one Peridot’s slit, still heated and dripping from the short fingering session from earlier. Feeling a muffled cry vibrate against her groin, she added the other fingers that were vibrating- a grand total of four- into the aching sex below her. She was well aware she was pushing Peridot’s limit, if the continued whines and whimpers against her own heat meant anything.

“You’re doing so well, Peridot.” She soothed, flicking her wrist as she fucked her rather mercilessly with her own fingers. However, she got the response she wanted, Peridot’s “eating” becoming much more enthused, feeling her tongue snake out to massage the yellow gem’s clit in careful, calculated circles. Leave it to her to make eating someone out a science.

The technopath was the first to come. Her soft whimpers became a little less soft and a little more scream, and Yellow Diamond was forced to lift her hips so the she could cry out her pleasure, squeezing down on her own fingers hard enough to force one out. The diamond laughed gently at the sight, her hips quickly taking their place back on Peridot’s rather wet face, who tiredly focused her efforts on her dictator’s clit, suckling on it gently.

For the first time in thousands of years, Yellow Diamond’s orgasm was just a bit more than a shudder and a sigh- she murmured Peridot’s name. Oh gems, she almost came _again_.

Politely removing Peridot’s fingers from her own cunt, she set them aside and lifted herself off the green gem. The poor thing was laying back limply, panting softly as he gazed up at her leader with adoring eyes. Always with those adoring eyes, she was tempted to laugh- but you don’t make devoted followers by laughing at them.

“My dear, I must go.” She leaned down to stroke back Peridot’s bangs, kissing her gem. The subservient little thing could only nod. “Promise I will see you later?”

“Yes ma’am.” She tilted her head up for a kiss, but she had not a moment of reconsideration before Yellow Diamond’s clothes were back on, and she was walking back out of the room.

Watching the door shut behind the diamond, Peridot relaxed back, without her limbs, and realized she would not be able to put them on without help.

She also realized how cold the room was.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it got sad at the end there folks. Total accident, I swear :y


End file.
